1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a wireless electronic device, and more particularly to a hand-held wireless communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the parts of an electronic device are normally fixed and connected by a connector made of metal material, and the disposition and locking position of the connector are determined based on the shape, size, structure, and position of the parts of the device. To prevent the metal connector exposed within the antenna radiation area from generating interference and static electricity, the disposition and locking position of the connector in the proximity of the antenna area need to be rearranged. Referring to FIG. 1, a diagram of a conventional hand-held wireless communication device is shown. To avoid the metal connector 10 being disposed in the antenna area 15 and in consideration of the structural requirements, an extra locking mechanism 17 is usually added to the original structural design. Consequently, the following problems arise:                (1) The protrudent locking mechanism 17 destroys the integrality of shape of the device.        (2) The addition of the locking mechanism 17 increases complexity in manufacturing.        (3) The distribution of the connectors is not uniform so that the clearances of two connected components in each locking position are inconsistent; thus, steps between the two connected components occur.        
Besides, the metal connector adopted in a conventional device has good electric conductivity, so that the static electricity may be conducted to the printed circuit board via the metal connector and thus causes damage to the device.